1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to toys and more especially to a figure kicking toy with two figures, one of which delivers a kick to another.
2. Description of the Prior Art
While several mechanically activated toy figures are taught by the prior art, none are of the precise design of the present invention. By way of example:
U.S. Pat. No. 1,322,199 issued to Murphy on Nov. 18, 1919 discloses a device with wheels that pivotally engage one leg of one figure to kick another figure, the other figure having a leg pivotally engaged with the wheel mechanism to also allow that leg to pivot. The toy is more complex than the current invention and does not share the same design and operational mechanics.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,268,029 issued to Lyon on May 28, 1918 discloses a fairly complex device in which a horse or the like is kicking another, human figure that pivots. The device is fairly complex and differs significantly from the present invention in both design and function.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,457,100 issued to Nightingale on Jul. 3, 1984 discloses a device which articulatingly links a kicking foot to a human figure receiving a kick. The figure receiving the kick has several additional articulating movements. The battery powered device is not only substantially different from but also much more complex than the basic design of the present invention.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective and particular objects and requirements, they do not describe a figure kicking toy that provides for the advantages of the present invention, therefore, a need exists for an improved figure kicking toy. In this respect, the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art.